Bananabelle Davidson
by ballerinastar7
Summary: A Sequel to "Very Funny Elizabeth," by Valerie Tripp. Annabelle Cole realizes that she misses Lord Harry Lacey, and the only thing that could ever possibly please her would be to marry Benjamin Davidson. Will Annabelle's plans ruin Felicity Merriman's dreams?
1. Elizabeth Confirms a Dreadful Ambition

**Bananabelle Davidson**

**A Sequel to ****Very Funny Elizabeth**** by Valerie Tripp**

Chapter One:

_Elizabeth Confirms a Dreadful Ambition_

Annabelle Cole was a girl of much moping ever since her betrothal to Lord Harry Lacey had been broken. At first it hadn't bothered her. But after she had had time to think it over and ponder it for a while, she had discovered that she'd missed out on the chance of a lifetime. And although she'd never admit it, she even missed Harry, for she'd grown quite attached to him and his meekness.

Whenever she received an invitation to a ball addressed to "Annabelle Cole," she'd sigh and complain how it could've read "Lady Annabelle Lacey." Whenever Annabelle passed a fine house, she'd sigh and complain about how her house should have been much finer. Whenever Mrs. Cole tried to cheer Annabelle up by taking her to the milliner's shop to be fitted for a brand new gown, a rare, expensive treat, Annabelle would grunt at all of the available fabrics, flip open to a page of the latest London fashions in the shop log, and sigh. She'd then say how such gowns could have been hers, adorned with lace, silk bows, pearls, and maybe even jewels.

And of course, the sensitive subject of "Sir Harry Lacey" would often arouse at Miss Manderly's lessons when Annabelle, her fair younger sister, Elizabeth, and Elizabeth's spirited friend, Felicity, had tea, when they danced, when they practiced writing, when they embroidered, when they sang, and even as they ate delicacies like Queen Cakes or current tarts.

Annabelle moped all of the time. It drove Felicity and Elizabeth absolutely crazy.

But one day, the three girls stopped by Felicity's father's shop after their lessons. Felicity and Elizabeth again noticed that Annabelle was extremely flamboyant and delighted whenever she was around Benjamin Davidson, Felicity's father's apprentice.

Felicity's father was Mr. Merriman, owner of one of the finest shops in all of the thirteen colonies. Ben came from a wealthy family in Yorktown, and was indeed very handsome. Naturally whenever Annabelle thought of Ben, or talked about him, or even when she saw Ben walking through the crowded streets of Williamsburg making a delivery, she became very silly and excited.

"Poor Ben," Annabelle said to herself one afternoon, as she watched Ben sweeping the front steps of Mr. Merriman's shop. She would often sit in her bed chamber, for her windows afforded the best view of Mr. Merriman's store. Every day at two o'clock she could count on Ben coming out to perform his duty of sweeping the shop's front steps and front walk for a good half hour.

Annabelle continued. "I bet he misses his wealth, luxury, and family back in Yorktown. I am sure he'd love to settle down with a pretty, wealthy, smart, talented wife,...yes, a wife,..._a wife_,...A WIFE!"

That's when Annabelle got an "amazing" idea. Why shouldn't she become Benjamin Davidson's bride? Surely, her father could get Ben's parents' address through Mr. Merriman, and certainly they could write to Ben's family and arrange a marriage to take place between the two of them in six months time when Ben had fulfilled his contract. How could it appear imprudent? After all, Sir Harry Lacey had proposed to Annabelle in a similar manner. Upon further reflection, Annabelle decided that she couldn't lose a moment!

Annabelle gallivanted out of her bed chamber and into the hallway as spirited as a wild horse, clapping her hands and squealing with delight. Just as she was turning the corner to the balcony that lead to the staircase, Annabelle crashed straight into Elizabeth. With a loud "thud," they both bounced a few feet off of each other, and hit the ground.

"Goodness, Annabelle, what on earth has made you so wild all of a sudden?" Elizabeth asked, completely taken off guard. This sprightly, lively girl was far different than the dull, depressed Annabelle that Elizabeth had lately remembered.

"Forgive me, Bitsy. I've just had an amazing notion, surely from Heaven itself, which will change my life!" Annabelle confidently exclaimed, as she rubbed the soreness of her accident out of her head with a large smile.

"Oh, surely you are not thinking of writing to Harry Lacey!" Elizabeth gasped. This was indeed an improper idea.

"Goodness, no! Don't be so ridiculous. I was just thinking that perhaps father could arrange a marriage between Benjamin Davidson and I! _Annabelle Davidson_. Oooh, how beautifully perfect it sounds!" squealed Annabelle.

The two Cole girls sat there on the balcony, still in the same positions they had acquired from their previous collision. Annabelle happily dreamed on and on, completely ignorant of the fact that she was still sitting on the floor.

Elizabeth was completely shocked. Utterly speechless. Too focused on what she'd just learned to care that she was still sitting on the floor and that her lace cap had flown off of her head and was now resting on the ground nearly two feet away. Elizabeth had always known that Annabelle fancied Ben, but never did she once think that she would take it as far or as seriously as marriage!

"Now excuse me, Bitsy. I must speak with father right away!" Annabelle said, finally awoken out of her daydream. Annabelle pulled herself up and gingerly scooted across the floor trying to avoid stepping on Elizabeth and the many folds of her taffeta dress. She absentmindedly plucked Elizabeth's lacy cap off of the ground with her right hand, dusted it off with her left, carefully pinned it back on to Elizabeth's head, and dotingly patted and fluffed it back into place before turning to scurry down the staircase.

Elizabeth had just stared straight ahead contemplating Annabelle's wish. _Surely mother and father will object to such a match_, Elizabeth thought.

As Elizabeth continued to sit on the ground in a concentrated daze, Annabelle ran back up the stairs behind Elizabeth after thinking back and remembering that she'd accidently pinned Elizabeth's cap on upside down. She quickly unpinned it, flipped it, repinned it, patted Elizabeth's head, and swiftly continued on her way without saying a word.

Elizabeth then promptly collected herself, and closely followed Annabelle down the gleaming, mahogany staircase. Upon arriving downstairs, Annabelle anxiously knocked on her father's library door. After which, she excitedly walked right through the door without waiting for permission to enter from the other side.

As she walked out of the drawing room and into the hallway, Mrs. Cole noticed Annabelle's unusually happy countenance, as well as her impropriety. She cut off Elizabeth and quickly followed Annabelle through the door, for this was a conversation she knew she'd need to be a part of. Elizabeth followed her mother, but the door was shut right in her face; a signal that the following conversation was important and private.

However, Elizabeth gave in to the strong temptation to lean her ear against the door to eavesdrop. Despite the thickness of the strong wood of the door, Elizabeth could hear everything as clear as a bell.

Elizabeth heard her father say, "Oh good afternoon, Isabella. Annabelle. What seems to be the precise reason for walking in unannounced?"

After Mrs. Cole looked disapprovingly at Annabelle, and Annabelle looked to her mother for an explanation to the door situation, Annabelle realized that she herself had been the one to make the serious mistake of barging into her father's privacy.

"Oh please excuse me, father. I guess I was just so distracted in my head with what I want to say to you that I wasn't thinking clearly. Please accept my apology, it won't ever happen again," Annabelle genuinely expressed.

"See that it doesn't. Obviously you must have something important to say. Otherwise you would never have forgotten a manner so elementary that it goes unspoken. What is it?" Mr. Cole stated sharply.

"Well you see, father, there is something of a very serious and delicate nature that I must discuss with you and mother immediately," Annabelle stated thoughtfully.

"What is it, my love?" Mrs. Cole asked nervously as she walked over to her husband's side.

"Well as you both are well aware, I've just been feeling so discouraged lately ever since I was disregarded by my fiancé," Annabelle exaggerated.

_She makes it sound as if Harry did something so terrible_, Elizabeth thought to herself. _All he did was express his wish to join the army! He told Annabelle that he thought she was a wonderful, pretty girl. He even asked for her permission to follow his dream!_

Annabelle persisted. "I must confess the whole situation has left me feeling quite undone. It made me feel so unappreciated and hopeless. But I got to thinking, and there's only one thing that could ever possibly make me happy again," Annabelle said pitifully.

"Oh, what is it, my dear?" Mr. and Mrs. Cole asked with relief. They were tired of Annabelle's constant sulking. If there was something that they could ever do to cheer her up, they would do it in the blink of an eye.

"Well, to be blunt...," Annabelle dragged on dramatically.

"Oh, please dear!" Mr. and Mrs. Cole begged.

After feeling secure that she had her parents in the palm of her hand, Annabelle dropped the act and declared, "I'd like to marry Benjamin Davidson."

Mr. and Mrs. Cole were shocked. Elizabeth gasped. Annabelle was perfectly serious.

This was certainly something that Mr. and Mrs. Cole had not anticipated. Benjamin Davidson? A shop keeper's apprentice! And a patriot! Benjamin Davidson came from only God knows where. And as for his family, what could they possibly be like? Who were they connected with? What was their story? They had never considered Benjamin Davidson to be any sort of priority to their beloved Annabelle.

Just a moment ago, they were perfectly willing to do whatever it took to pull Annabelle out of the dumps, but marriage to a perfect little nobody was another matter entirely. Annabelle and Elizabeth both waited anxiously at length for a response from their Mother or Father.

"Well, dear, he's not exactly the type of young man an elite young girl like yourself would want to marry, now is he?" This was the only way Mr. Cole felt he could put it nicely.

"Father, I want to marry him. I truly always have, even before I'd ever met Lord Harry Lacey. Besides, I know for a fact that Ben comes from a wealthy family in Yorktown. They are not one bit beneath us. Of course, he is a patriot, but that doesn't matter to me at all anymore. I love him. Besides, when we're married, and mark my words, we will be, I can put that ridiculous notion of defying the Great King of England out of his head. If you allow me to marry him, I promise you that we will all be happy. I can finally be myself again. If you told me now that you'd deny me the only thing that could ever make me happy, I would pack all of my things and sail straight back to one of our relative's homes in England and I would never speak to you again. Please, father, accept him! He's perfect! Please write to Ben's father and arrange it. Please," Annabelle pleaded.

After about a minute of thought and concerned expressions exchanged between Mr. and Mrs. Cole, Mr. Cole finally smiled and said, "You do argue several legitimate points, my dear. So, I see no harm in writing to arrange such a happy occasion. But I will be sure to leave out that this is all according to your wish and of your thinking. Most improper." Mr. Cole finally replied.

Mrs. Cole dashed towards Annabelle, and squeezed her into a loving embrace. Annabelle squeezed her mother back as they both began to squeal and jump up and down excitedly. Mr. Cole just sat at his desk shaking his head, laughing, and smiling as he affectionately looked at his wonderful wife and cherished daughter.

Annabelle finally broke out of her mother's hold. "Now, Father, we must write a most charming and eloquent letter. It must convince Mr. and Mrs. Davidson that we are a loving yet sophisticated family. It must communicate our sincerity of the way we feel, but it mustn't be at all overly emotional. What are you just sitting there for? Begin to write, and make haste! We must deliver this letter immediately!" Annabelle declared.

"As you say, my dear," Mr. Cole laughed heartily.

On the other side of the door, things were not so joyous. Elizabeth was quite dumbstruck. She didn't know what to do or how to feel. All she could do was run to the cloak room to fetch her blue cape. She just had to tell Felicity!


	2. A Delectable Secret

Chapter Two:

_Felicity and Elizabeth Share a Delectable Secret_

"No! Surely Annabelle didn't! What will Ben say? What will he _do_?" Felicity asked. Never in Felicity's wildest dreams did she picture Annabelle Cole practically forcing Benjamin Davidson to marry her.

"Well I imagine that he will refuse!" Elizabeth tried to reassure Felicity as well as herself. "We've always known that Annabelle was pushy and stubborn, and we've always known that she has greatly admired Ben. We really should've seen this coming, I suppose."

"Yes, I guess you're right. But anyway, Ben has always thought of her as silly and spoiled before, so I'd think that he would indeed naturally refuse. But what if he should accept?" Felicity considered, second-guessing herself.

"Ben is a strong, rational lad, so I can't ever imagine him doing such a thing, but if he did, I guess that we'd have to accept that that was his choice," Elizabeth said.

"I cannot imagine him being happy with Annabelle. They just don't match up the way a newly engaged pair should! Besides, their political disagreements would surely make them miserable later on should they ever marry. Do you even know if his family would approve of the match? Is it possible that they would ever force him to marry Annabelle?" Felicity asked out of great concern.

"That's hard to say. If Ben refuses, his parents may support that choice and prevent the marriage. But they could be very rational, unfeeling people, and they could very well force Ben to marry Annabelle," Elizabeth realistically stated. "Have you never met his family?"

"No, I have unfortunately never had that pleasure. Well, Ben is leaving on a trip to Yorktown this evening to visit his family, and he won't be back for two weeks. Do you think that Ben and his family will have reached a decision by then?" Felicity asked.

"No doubt Annabelle has rushed father out to mail the 'love letter' by now. I'd say that it should reach the Davidson's within a few days. And then they'd have two weeks to mull it over, and come to a conclusion. I'd say that when Ben comes back, you'll have to get him alone and see if he brings it up, for he will definitely have an answer," Elizabeth concluded.

"Well I'll try the best I can, and I will come and visit you directly after I do so," Felicity agreed.

"Very well," Elizabeth replied. "I'd better leave for home now. Nobody knows I've gone. Please remember not to say anything to Ben or anyone else for that matter," Elizabeth said.

"Wild horses couldn't drag it from me," Felicity reassured.

"Good. See you at lessons tomorrow!" Elizabeth said as she tied the bow on her blue cape. She waved as she turned to leave.


	3. Ben's Fate is Sealed

Chapter Three:

_Ben's Fate is Sealed_

"Well, Ben, I can't say that I'm not proud of you. To have won the heart of such a match! It is surely a miracle straight from God!" Mr. Davidson exclaimed as he paced back and forth with pride.

Ben turned from solemnly looking straight ahead at the wall to make a funny smirk at his father. His father didn't notice and moved on.

"I mean, ever since my business started failing, we've needed the extra support. I'm surprised indeed that the Coles are willing to reduce their social-standing to assist us. They must be so kind. I couldn't have ever done this without you, Ben," Mr. Davidson said.

Ben had slowly turned back to his previous position and was now continuing to stare straight ahead at the wall, swallowing big, hard gulps.

"Well let's not pretend like this isn't the answer to every one of our prayers!" Mr. Davidson exclaimed with enthusiasm, picking up on Ben's lack thereof.

"Father," Ben finally mustered, "Annabelle is greedy, insipid, spoiled, bossy, rude, boastful, hypocritical, and prejudiced. Please, I beg of you, do not make me marry her! I will always be miserable if I must face every day of my life living with..._that_!" Ben fought.

"Ben, my dear lad, I understand that you feel nervous about marriage. It's only completely natural that you should. But it's nothing to resist. Marriage truly is bliss. It is Heaven here on earth. Besides, your mother, brother, and sister all deserve the best. Unfortunately, I haven't been able to provide it lately, and I'm afraid that I still won't be able to do so for quite some time. You are my oldest son. You will not disappoint me," Mr. Davidson firmly communicated.

Ben couldn't object to that. Now he felt guilty. He had no other choice but to go through with the engagement. It was settled. Benjamin Davidson and Annabelle Cole were engaged.

"Bananabelle," Ben shuddered.

"What was that?" Mr. Davidson asked.

"Oh it's nothing," Ben smiled as he thought of Felicity.


	4. A Happy Engagement

Chapter Four:

_A "Happy" Engagement_

"How was your trip to Yorktown, Ben?" Felicity asked as she stood in the doorway of the barn. Ben was taking care of putting a horse of the Merriman's back in its stall after he had borrowed it to visit his family.

"Well to start with, my father is forcing me into an arranged marriage," Ben replied with irritation.

"With Annabelle Cole?" Felicity promptly asked with shock. She hadn't expected Ben to come right out with his news, and she certainly hadn't expected Ben to come back to Williamsburg engaged to Annabelle. She thought Ben would finally come around to mentioning that the Coles had written the Davidsons a strange letter wanting to arrange a marriage, and that they had been turned down, but this was completely the opposite of what she was prepared to handle.

Ben quickly looked up from his work. "How did you know?" He asked, very surprised.

"Well, to be honest, Elizabeth told me right before you'd gone for Yorktown," Felicity admitted solemnly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ben asked disappointedly.

"Well I didn't want to ruin plans for the Coles, or get you all worked up over what could've turned out to be nothing right before your trip, or excite your family before anything was official, or make my father believe that you'd be breaking your contract,...do you see?" Felicity asked.

"Yes," Ben replied.

"I truly am sorry that you're being forced to marry somebody you hardly know. Especially ol' Bananabelle," Felicity said with a smirk.

Ben smiled. It was the best he'd felt in two weeks, before he shortly remembered that "ol' Bananabelle" was about to become his wife. Felicity promptly apologized.

At tea time the following day in Miss Manderly's sunny parlor, Felicity and Elizabeth reluctantly indulged in Annabelle's chosen topic of general interest.

"And of course, only red roses will be included in my bouquet. I find the white to be extremely dull and unromantic. Besides the whole theme of the wedding is 'autumn' as we will be married some time in November, and white is simply a color of winter," once again, Annabelle rattled on and on and on about wedding plans; yet again, driving Felicity and Elizabeth completely crazy.

Elizabeth and Felicity turned to face each other and winked. Felicity then interrupted Annabelle's fantasies of the wedding march. "Are you quite certain, Annabelle, that Ben agrees with you in regards to all of these arrangements?" Felicity asked.

Annabelle was quite taken back. "Ben? Agree with me on wedding arrangements? Why, Ben doesn't care. He's a man! The wedding plans are not his work. Besides, I'm sure that if he were to be involved in the preparations that he would agree with me on every detail. The relationship I have with Ben is so strong, even _I_ can read his thoughts," Annabelle said, completely disgusted with Felicity. She then continued chattering on with no end in sight about her ideal wedding without stopping to draw breath.

Felicity and Elizabeth again looked at each other, and exchanged an "it's going to be one of _those_ couples," look.

Annabelle of course felt better. She felt happier than she had when she was engaged to Harry. All of her dreams were about to come true.

Ben on the other hand was panicking constantly. He called on Annabelle about three times a week so that he could at least get to know her better. The more he got to know, the more horror-struck he was and the more he suffered. But he'd go through with the ceremony for his family. What other choice did he have in the matter?


	5. The Presentation of the Engagement Ring

Chapter Five:

_The Presentation of the Engagement Ring_

A slow knock was heard reluctantly thumping on the Coles' door as it was every Thursday afternoon at four o'clock precisely. Annabelle sat in her usual silken, ivory chair in the parlor nervously pinching her cheeks; attempting to make them even rosier than they already were from Ben's previous visits the past few weeks.

Ben was admitted inside by the Coles' housemaid, Martha, and as Ben passed through the halls of the Coles' home, he met Elizabeth coming down the staircase carrying a small pile of piano books. As they shared eye contact, Elizabeth nodded a confident look of encouragement to Ben. Ben returned a reluctant sigh of muffled grief and shrugged. He then laughed a little and continued forward. Elizabeth shook her head, and laughed a small laugh of sympathy back at Ben. After Ben was out of sight, Elizabeth looked down and genuinely felt sorry for him. She solemnly continued on her way down to the music room.

Martha rapidly knocked on the parlor door, and opened it without delay.

"Mr. Benjamin Davidson, to see you ma'am," Martha announced as she curtsied.

"Thank-you, Martha," Annabelle said, dismissing Martha routinely.

Martha turned to leave. On her way out, she noticed that a used teacup and its saucer were accidentally left out on one of the small parlor tables overnight. As Martha turned to collect it, she came into eye-contact with Annabelle, who shot Martha a fierce 'what-are-you-still doing-in-here?' glare.

Martha, hot with shame, forgot about the tea cup and quickly turned to leave as if she'd made a huge mistake. Martha stumbled a little over her dress as she made her way to the door, and tripped down onto the ground. Out of gentlemanly instinct, Ben turned to help her up, but Martha, not wanting to annoy Annabelle any further, waved him off nicely, and removed herself from the awkward situation as quickly as possible. After the door had clicked behind her, Ben turned around and looked at Annabelle with a confused expression.

Annabelle stopped shaking her head and quickly wiped her angry stare from her face. She sweetly smiled at Ben and laughed a little as if she was merrily saying, "Maids today." The pair proceeded to sit down in their usual seats.

After about five minutes of Ben anxiously shaking his right leg up and down, discretely looking at the ceiling, and whistling a slow, high-pitched tune, his eyes finally dared to sneak a look at Annabelle, whose tongue was practically hanging to the ground in complete adoration of Ben. Her posture suggested that the chair was the only barrier that was keeping her from rushing over to Ben. He awkwardly smiled and laughed a little, then looked away and swallowed hard.

"Well, Ben, how do your parents and siblings do? I hope they are all in good health," Annabelle prodded.

"Yes, my parents, brother, and sister are always in excellent health, thank-you," Ben hastily replied.

"And I do hope that _you_ are in excellent health," Annabelle continued as she inched her chair closer to Ben's, trying to pursue some sort of conversation.

"Yes, I am in health in good deed," Ben said swiftly and idly.

Annabelle gave him a puzzled look in return.

"I mean, I am indeed in good health. I beg your pardon," Ben said, embarrassment growing red at his cheeks.

Annabelle finally laughed, and said, "Oh Ben, we are engaged for heaven's sake. Let us not continue in such elementary pleasantries. And there is no need to be so nervous! Are you quite sure that you are, as you put it, 'in health in good deed?'" Annabelle asked with a playful smirk.

Ben kind of relaxed and said, "Well, actually, I am a bit anxious. You see, I have something I'm supp- I mean, something I _wish_ to give you."

This spontaneity threw Annabelle head over heels. The idea that Benjamin Davidson had something to give her had completely tickled her to the core. "Oh what is it?" Annabelle delightedly asked.

"Well, it's a, well...here," Ben stuttered as he pulled a small, silky, sky-blue case closed tight with a silver latch out of his pocket. "It belonged to my grandmother before she died," Ben continued.

Both Ben and Annabelle handled the case as if it were made of glass. "Oh Ben, how sweet of you! You're so charming," Annabelle said as she lovingly looked from Ben to the case.

She impatiently flipped the silver latch upward, and opened the lid of the case.

"Ooooooh!" Annabelle squealed as a silver ring with a large sapphire surrounded by tiny diamonds gleamed back at her. "How beautiful!" Annabelle said breathlessly. This engagement ring was certainly not as fancy as the brilliant emerald, gold, and ruby ring that Sir Harry Lacey had bestowed upon her, but it was even more meaningful and precious to Annabelle.

"It's simply divine!" Annabelle exclaimed. "I am quite sure that it compliments the color of my eyes perfectly. This must be fate!"Annabelle paused in her admiration, and looked at Ben, expecting him to come to her on one knee and be ready to slide the ring on her finger in an instant.

There was an awkward pause between the two of them as Annabelle eyed Ben and the open space before her. Ben just looked at her blankly before he finally understood what her dark, brown eyes were communicating.

"Oh!" he exclaimed as he jumped out of his seat. After he turned to place his hat and coat down on his seat, he turned back to Annabelle, and nervously got down on one knee. Annabelle gleefully set the ring in its case down on the small table beside her chair, and stood up desperately trying to stifle her gleeful anticipation.

"Annabelle Cole," Ben said uneasily as he grasped Annabelle's left hand. "I-," suddenly, Ben was interrupted by the sound of the parlor door opening.

Ben shot up off of the ground and released Annabelle's hand causing Annabelle to turn around with surprise.

Elizabeth came through the door. Her attention was carefully focused on not shutting her dress into the door frame. After she was sure of the clearance between her attire and the door, she closed it, and jumped in surprise to find Ben and Annabelle alone together in the parlor. By Ben's bewildered stance and humiliated face, and by Annabelle's livid frown and flaming eyes, Elizabeth realized she had just interrupted something private. Elizabeth was mortified and yet she was trying not to laugh at what turned out to be an embarrassing situation for both Ben and Annabelle.

"I beg your pardon," Elizabeth said trying to smother a giggle as she scooted to the door.

"Bitsy!" Annabelle heatedly sputtered as she strode over to the door to shut Elizabeth out. Elizabeth swiftly slipped out of the parlor in order to avoid Annabelle slamming the door on her body. Annabelle slammed the door, accidently catching Elizabeth's delicate dress into the door frame. She quickly opened it again, allowing Elizabeth to pull her dress free. Again, Annabelle rapidly shut the door and grunted with irritation. Elizabeth's running footsteps were heard bounding down the hallway and up the stairs as was her vivacious laughter.

Annabelle whirled around and walked back over to Ben. "Please excuse her," Annabelle said.

"Alright, then," Ben quietly said, clearing his throat as he resumed his position in front of Annabelle.

Ben again took Annabelle's left hand into both of his. "Annabelle Cole," he started. "Would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?" Ben asked trying to suppress a shudder.

"Yes, yes, YES!" Annabelle exclaimed, blissfully closing her eyes and getting louder with each "yes."

Ben looked at Annabelle with a slightly sickened face. Annabelle opened her eyes and realized that she had let her inside feelings get the better of her social decorum.

"Oh, excuse me, I mean, it would be my pleasure Benjamin Davidson," Annabelle corrected.

"Excellent," Ben said quietly.

"But you know, you really didn't have to ask me. We were already engaged," Annabelle reminded Ben.

"I know, but I felt that I should do this the right and proper way, at least," Ben somberly replied.

"Oh," Annabelle said as she excitedly nodded, for secretly, Ben's unnecessary proposal pleased her.

Ben leaned over and plucked his grandmother's ring out of the fragile case, and slid it over Annabelle's left ring finger.

"Oh, Ben!" Annabelle exclaimed as she pulled Ben off of the carpeted ground and gave him a large, suffocating hug.

Ben was completely surprised and rather disgusted by her lack of modesty. He wouldn't have minded so much if he'd actually liked Annabelle. But he figured he'd better get used to it. His future was full of it. Ben awkwardly returned the hug.

After a few seconds, Ben pulled away. "Wow, look at the time! I'd better leave," he said.

"But it's only four fifteen! You've just arrived! Couldn't you stay for tea?" Annabelle asked with a slight begging tone.

The very thought of tea, a nearly unmentionable word for him and every other patriot, made Ben sick. "Uh, no. I'd better get back to work. It has been a very busy day at the store today, and Mr. Merriman wouldn't like it if I was late," Ben lied desperately. In reality, Mr. Merrimen had given Ben the rest of the afternoon off just to be with Annabelle, but Ben's logic was that he wanted to live as much of his life without her as he could.

"Oh well I suppose so," Annabelle replied, a little disappointed. "Could we not go for an evening stroll together tomorrow?"

"I don't see why not," Ben replied ultimately defeated. "Until tomorrow, then."

"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow," Annabelle brightly replied.

As Ben turned and leaned over to his chair to gather his hat and coat, Annabelle closed her eyes and pursed her lips, hoping that Ben would be dashingly bold, but she was answered with the loud "thump" of the parlor door pounding shut. She quickly popped her eyes open, and looked around only to realize that the room was empty. Annabelle surmounted her disappointment by looking at her new ring. She brought her hand close to her heart, and danced around the room humming the wedding march tune in great happiness.

Back outside, Ben was almost running down the walk away from the Cole's house. Today was almost too much for him to bear. He could hardly stand the thought of his beloved grandmother's ring on the finger of Bananabelle Cole-soon to be Bananabelle Davidson!


	6. The Wedding

Chapter Six:

_The Wedding_

Five months later, in November, Ben had finally fulfilled his contract. A few short weeks had passed, and finally, the date of the wedding had arrived.

As Annabelle had previously decided, she would indeed have a wedding with a well balanced pallet of all things autumn. Felicity and Elizabeth were selected as the two flower girls. Normally Annabelle wouldn't have stood for having Felicity, the "uncivilized brat," being a part of her wedding, but it was something that Ben had surprisingly insisted upon. Annabelle then concluded that since the Merriman family would be invited as Ben's guests anyway and because Felicity was some how Elizabeth's friend, she would lay her pride aside and include Felicity into the plans. Besides, having two flower girls was much more sophisticated than only having one.

Elizabeth's dress was a deep terracotta shade of silk, and Felicity wore a deep sunflower-gold shade of satin. The sleeves ran down to the girls' elbows and were finished off with English lace. The girls also wore matching ivory-colored gloves. Both of their feet were carefully fitted with cream-colored brocade slippers. They each had a small string of pearls about their necks, and both were wearing a pair of tiny pearl tear drop earrings. The two dresses had white lace embellishing their stomachers and collars. The girls' hair was perfectly smoothed and curled into a half up, half down hair style, which were both flourished with sprays of autumn leaves, and matching ribbon.

Annabelle's closest acquaintance in Williamsburg, Charlotte, was the only girl in town that Annabelle considered suitable enough to be any sort of friend to her. She was unenthusiastically chosen as Annabelle's maid of honor, although Charlotte was very ecstatic. She was tastefully draped in a deep wine-red shade of taffeta with matching brocade slippers. Her sleeves ran all the way down to her wrists, but her hands were left bare. Her skirt was pulled to be thicker than the flower girls' but thinner than the bride's. Her nut brown hair was similar to the flower girl's hair styles, but more resembled the bride's. Her hair was in an intricate up-do, but a few thick locks were left hanging down in delicate ringlets on the left side of her neck. Her hair was decorated with dark red ribbon and cream colored feathers. She wore a pearl necklace displaying a ruby pendent with matching ruby and pearl tear drop earrings.

Annabelle was the most beautiful of them all. She was a beautiful vision of elegant cream satin and English lace stylishly stitched together into a beautiful, elaborate gown. Mrs. Cole had consented into Annabelle's pleas, and had had a dress shipped in to Williamsburg from London. Annabelle's quarter length sleeves ended with striking English lace frosting down to the middle of her forearms. The collar cut off around the edge of Annabelle's shoulders. The same English lace that ornamented Annabelle's forearms came up from the collar and swirled around the back of her neck, criss-crossed into the front, and was set off by a diamond and pearl brooch. The bodice of the exquisite dress was accentuated by a stomacher crowded with a sophisticated ensemble of embroidered lace, muslin, tulle, and angora. Annabelle's dress displayed an impressively large skirt. The main silk was ballooned up in the front of the dress, revealing a matching display of grace as seen in the stomacher. The back silk of the skirt came off of the dress to form a five foot train.

Annabelle's hair was completely pulled up into an elaborate up-do and only a few thin curls were delicately left hanging down on the right and left sides of her neck. Annabelle also wore a pearl necklace and her great-grandmother's fragile diamond and pearl tear-drop earrings. Annabelle's yard-long veil lined with English lace elegantly fell from the back of her elegant up-do and brushed against her shoulders and back. It was fastened to her hair with seven pearl hairpins which were also found throughout the rest of Annabelle's hair style. Felicity, Elizabeth, and Charlotte all took note of how absolutely beautiful and mature Annabelle looked.

Back in the bridal room, Mrs. Cole cried over, hugged, and kissed Annabelle. Annabelle just stood in the room smiling and laughing with pure joy as she held her exclusively red rose bouquet. Charlotte fussed over Annabelle's veil and train. Felicity and Elizabeth were busy tearing off flower petals from red and orange roses and sunflowers for their baskets. They then drudgingly exchanged a look of, "Here we go."

Mr. Cole found his way back into the groom room to have a few words with Ben. Mr. Cole anticipated having a conversation full of phrases like "I'll take good care of her," and "You're getting someone very special." He walked in just as Mr. Davidson and Ben were wrapping up their emotional conversation.

"Oh! Mr. Cole! I never got an opportunity to thank you!" Mr. Davidson genuinely exclaimed as he stood up to shake hands with Mr. Cole.

As they shook hands, Mr. Cole laughed merrily, and replied, "Thank me? For what?"

"Why, for giving your daughter to my son in order to support our family, of course!" Mr. Davidson stated what he considered the obvious.

"Excuse me, sir? I am not quite sure that I follow you," Mr. Cole sternly said.

Ben was the first to catch on to what was happening, and winced.

"I am talking about you and your family sacrificing your status to support our family! As you are well aware, our family hasn't had the best of luck lately as far as wealth goes. Not since my company's ships were lost at sea and didn't come back into harbor," Mr. Davidson recalled.

"WHAT?!" Mr. Cole angrily sputtered.

"My family is financially struggling right now! Didn't you know that? I thought that your family was kindly bestowing a charitable gift upon mine. From one family to another. Was that not the case?" Mr. Davidson was stunned.

"Of course that wasn't the case! This whole thing all started when my imprudent daughter expressed her wish to marry Ben. The only reason I consented was because she said that our families were at least equal!" Mr. Cole was furious.

Ben stifled a laugh by coughing. Now this whole thing made sense.

"She must have been mistaken. That used to be the case, but we are just regular people now," Mr. Davidson calmly stated hoping that Mr. Cole would be forgiving and carry through with the day's plans.

"Then this wedding will not take place! Our status will not be lowered! We will be embarrassed, of course, to send everyone home, but we will not embarrass our posterity!" Mr. Cole screamed.

"Oh, but Mr. Cole! Can't we just let bygones be bygones, and work through this as two families?" Mr. Davidson asked trying desperately to persuade Mr. Cole otherwise. "I am convinced that this temporary set back will only last three more years at most. Besides, think of your daughter! She is in love with my son. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" It was as if Mr. Davidson was not concerned about Ben and his feelings whatsoever at this point.

"Three more years? At most?! Absolutely not! And LOVE?! What's love got to do with it? I don't care how much my daughter loves any man, what I say goes! I draw the line!" Mr. Cole exclaimed decisively as he heatedly pantomimed an imaginary line between himself and Mr. Davidson.

Mr. Davidson was extremely offended and very flustered by now. Why would he want his precious son to marry a member of this ridiculous family anyway?

"Fine, then! You and your family are too uppity for your own good anyway! It would disgrace my family even further to join in relations with you! Let's go home, Ben. Ben? Ben!" Mr. Davidson called.

Ben was nowhere to be found. As soon as Mr. Cole and Mr. Davidson had stopped shouting, they began to hear the organ playing the wedding march. It was then that they realized that the ceremony had started, and Ben having not heard their conversation in time, had gone up for the wedding. Mr. Cole and Mr. Davidson quickly scampered up to the chapel, although it was rather awkward to move so hastily in their Sunday best.

By the time the two gentlemen had returned up to the chapel, it was nearly time for Mr. Cole to walk Annabelle down the aisle. Mr. Cole didn't want to call it off right then and there, and completely crush Annabelle, so he swallowed his pride for a moment, and got in proper position to walk her down the aisle.

"Father, where in the world have you been? You were supposed to meet me in the bridal room," Annabelle asked with relief and annoyance.

"Excuse me, Annabelle. I had a few special words I had to say to Ben and his father," Mr. Cole said with the secret intention of a double meaning.

"Oh, how sweet father," Annabelle said in a contented daze.

The cue for the bride was finally played, and the chapel doors were opened. The standing crowd was a sea of "awes" as they saw the lovely Annabelle and her handsome father. Annabelle was glowing with radiance and whether Mr. Cole liked the situation or not, it was a very emotional time for him. After reaching the end of the walk, Mr. Cole reluctantly gave Annabelle away to Ben. Mr. Cole urged his wife to scoot over so that he could have the seat on the end of the row; the seat that was closest to the nightmare that was taking place. Mr. Cole scooted to the edge of his bench, and anticipated to object. If he had to object, he decided that he'd at least make it proper. They were, after all, perfectly civilized people.

"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, the grace of our Lord Jesus Christ and the love of God and the fellowship of the Holy Spirit be with you all," the bishop began.

Mr. Cole realized it would be a while before he got his chance to stand, so he began to pace himself and get ready for the moment. Throughout the whole rest of the ceremony, Mr. Cole would occasionally rise a little from his seat and raise his hand a bit before he was cut off by the bishop continuing on and on with words that were definitely not the ones he was waiting to hear. Mrs. Cole strangely kept looking at her husband and wondered to herself why he was being so antsy.

Annabelle looked at Ben excitedly, squeezing his arm. Ben looked at her and faked a smile, swallowing hard.

"If any one can show just cause as to why these two individuals may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace," the bishop finally said.

Even before Mr. Cole or Mr. Davidson could stand up, a tall, richly-dressed gentleman anxiously stood up.

"I can and I will!" a familiar voice called with determination from the back.

Everyone turned around to see who it was that had dared to interrupt such a happy occasion. It was Lord Harry Lacey!

"Annabelle, I wanted the army, but they wouldn't accept me. The doctor said that my lungs weren't fit for the circumstances war would bring," Harry announced.

Disgusted groans and concerned expressions were humming throughout the chapel.

Harry looked around. "Oh no no no, it's not a contagious circumstance. It's just that my lungs don't quite meet war standards. They are healthy enough for everyday living, be assured," Harry chuckled a little as he cleared up the massive misunderstanding.

Sighs of relief were heard throughout the chapel. Harry took that as clearance to continue.

"Anyway Annabelle, I then realized that I spent my time thinking of you. I'm sorry that I broke our engagement. It was most unfair to you, and I certainly wish I hadn't done it. But you are engaged now, and I just want to make sure that you will be truly happy for the rest of your life. Are you certain that you can be content with this low-living, patriot boy?" Harry asked with a rather decidedly rude tone.

Everyone in the chapel was turning right and left whispering. Mr. Cole turned back around let out a sigh of relief. Ben put aside Harry's insult and dared to hope that Annabelle might reconsider. Felicity and Elizabeth were exceedingly taken back.

Annabelle finally broke the tension. "Harry, I'm flattered, but you see, I'm far happier with Ben. Ben loves me. He needs me!" Annabelle replied.

Ben rolled his eyes, but his steadfast loyalty to his family didn't change a thing.

Annabelle continued. "Ben is certainly not low-living, and I simply do not care that he is a patriot. And how dare you call him a 'boy'! He is twice the man you'll ever be. And as I said, Ben needs me, and I need him! I see now that I was foolish to ever be engaged to such an unfeeling creature as you, and therefore I can not marry you," Annabelle proclaimed.

"Oh, yes you can," decreed Mr. Cole. "Because you certainly are not going to marry Benjamin Davidson. Mr. Davidson and I were just talking, and the Cole family will not lower their status. The Davidson family has been financially struggling for six months. They are not as wealthy as they used to be, and certainly not as wealthy as us."

Annabelle turned back to Ben, disgustedly looked him over once or twice. Ben returned her glare, and grinned a "whoops" smile.

Mr. Cole continued. "I am sorry to reveal a family's embarrassment, but I will not leave a crowd wondering. My apologies, Ben."

Ben then looked upward, completely relieved, smiled a huge smile, and quickly unlinked his arm from hers. He ran back down the aisle and out of the chapel loudly cheering, "YAHOO!"

Felicity and Elizabeth quickly turned to each other and burst into giggles, as did most of the congregation. Annabelle stood up at the front all alone, embarrassed and confused about how dramatically her life had just changed. She turned to the bishop expecting him to say something, but he was too busy trying not to laugh.


	7. Life After

Chapter Seven:

_Life After_

In the days after their broken engagement, Annabelle and Ben lived their lives completely apart. Ben was hired on at Mr. Merriman's store to earn a little more money before he enlisted into the army, which he planned to do in about three months.

Annabelle stayed at home now completely humiliated and worried about how her next public appearance would go down. Lord Harry Lacey called on Annabelle to apologize for being so unfeeling and for ruining her happiness. After a few visits like that, Annabelle finally forgave him, and accepted further calls from Harry. In a few weeks' time, she began to like him again, and began to realize the she and he were more right for each other than she and Ben had been.

Felicity and Elizabeth were pleased that everything had worked out for everyone's benefit. The two girls were finally old enough to frequently attend as many dances as they chose and were maturing very quickly.

In a month, Lord Harry Lacey and Annabelle Cole again became engaged, and this time they both went into it with more surety than they ever had. After two months of planning yet another wedding, Annabelle Cole finally became Lady Annabelle Lacey. Their marriage was a grand affair, and neither Harry nor Annabelle could have been happier. Soon after, Annabelle and Harry left for their estate in London, which was a very sad time for Mr. and Mrs. Cole and Elizabeth, but they knew that Annabelle was perfectly safe, loved, and happy, and that she'd married better than many girls could ever dream of.

It was at that time that Ben was preparing to join the army. Ben and Felicity had had more opportunities to talk about serious things alone than they ever had, and they both began to secretly think of each other as a little more than a friend. Felicity came to bid Ben farewell, and as he prepared to leave, he asked for Felicity's permission to write her letters, to which she answered, "Yes" wholeheartedly.

Throughout the years, the content of their letters turned from friendly to more intimate. When he returned home in four years, Felicity and Ben couldn't have been happier. In about three months, Ben proposed to Felicity, and Felicity accepted. They were married a month later and lived on Felicity's grandfather's plantation and in the wonderful estate that came with it. Ben was thoroughly happy to place his grandmother's ring on Felicity.

Elizabeth had been happy for Annabelle after her marriage, and had continued to keep in touch through their letters, but Elizabeth and Annabelle never saw each other again. The travel costs were simply too expensive to make such frequent trips from the United States of America to England.

At a ball Elizabeth attended with Felicity before Felicity had married, Elizabeth met a handsome patriot boy named James Churchill. James and Elizabeth met often and wrote each other letters. James expressed his ideas, and Elizabeth decided that she was a true patriot and so she became one herself. James and Elizabeth shortly became engaged and had a double wedding with Felicity and Ben.

~The End~


End file.
